Sonic Los Guerreros Legendarios
by megapikachu17
Summary: por el tiempo de la tierra se han escogido a 7 sujetos como los guerreros que pelean por el destino de la tierra cada milenio por lo cual esa prueba le ha tocado a Sonic y sus amigos
1. Chapter 1 El dia de la familia

Aviso:La franquicia de Sonic no me pertenece le pertenece a sega.

Capitulo 1:Dia de la familia.

Mobius 12:00 p.m.

Hacia un dia excelente no habia ninguna nube en el cielo solo un sol que daba las montañas se diviso un rayo azul cruzando a toda velocidad los campos y la ciudad pues no era nadie mas que Sonic iba hacia el taller de su amigo Tails haber si queria divertirse un rato al llegar toca la puerta"Tails amigo ¿estas en casa?"pregunto Sonic no obtuviendo respuesta alguna aun asi entro al ver que la puerta estaba sin seguro"¿¡TAILS!?"grito Sonic pero no obtuvo respuesta reviso la cocina y vio una carta de Tails que decia que Cream habia invitado a sus padres a la cas de la señora Vanilla y por su puesto el fue ya que hoy era el dia de la familia por lo cual no hiba a regresar hasta la noche.

Sonic un poco triste por no solo no poder pasarla bien con su mejor amigo sino tambien que hoy se celebrara el dia de la familia y el no tenia con quien celebrarlo ya que todos habian ido a ver a sus habia sido huerfano desde que era un niño pequeño su madre la reina aleena tuvo que escapar de mobius pues el abuelo del el la perseguia con tal de apoderarse de mobius el y sus hermanos se encontraron cuando eran niño y detuvieron a robotnik pero no supo nada de su madre y menos de su padre y sus hermanos se fueron de mobius y aunque a Sonic le llegaban cartas de ellos comprobando que estaban bien no podia festejar ninguna festividad con ellos.

Llego a su casa y decidio bañarse metio sus guantes y zapatos a una lavadora y mientras se lavaban el fue al baño a ducharse al terminar se puso una toalla y fue a sacar su ropa cuando la puso a secar recivio una llamada de su comunicador Tails los habia hecho para poder comunicarse con los chicos en caso de emergencia vio que el decodificador de llamadas era de nad mas y nada menos que Shadow.

Sonic no creia que Tails tambien fabrico un comunicador para el una pantalla holografica y ahí aparecio Shadow"erizo"dijo Shadow con su voz fria de siempre"¿Qué pasa Shadow?otra vez vienes a retarme a una carrera"exclamo Sonic mientras descolgaba su ropa"no como sabes trabajo para la agencia de mobius y quieren que investigue un caso contigo"dijo Shadow"dime ¿que acaso la forma de vida superior no puede sola?"pregunto Sonic riendo un poco ya que aveces le gustaba fastidiar a Shadow"idiota son ordenes de mi jefe sino ni te llamaria necesito que nos reunamos en las ruinas misticas hiba a llevar a knuckles conmigo pero al parecer fue a pasar el dia de la familia con su prima Tikal y con su amigita Shade"exclamo Shadow.

Sonic se lo penso mucho no tenia nada que hacer despues de todo"okey Shadow estare ahí nos vemos"dijo Sonic,Shadow solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa"esta bien nos veremos alla no tardes mucho erizo"excalmo Shadow terminando la llamada.

Sonic salio coriendo a toda velocidad a station square a comer ya que le daba la impresión que esa mision duraria demasiado por lo cual no queria tener hambre despues de comer 5 chili dogs fue a tomar el tren de station square para las ruinas misticas,normalmente iba corriendo pero esta vez queria relajarse un poco y tarto de recordar cosas mientras llegaba lo mas reciente que paso fue la celebracion de sus cumpleaños donde estaban presentes no solo sus amigos de mobius sino tambien Blaze,Marine y Silver pero luego recordo como Tails uso una maquina especial para conectar dimensiones para devolver a Blaze,Marine y Silver a su dimension.

Pero Silver quiso quedarse ya que queria descansar mas en esta dimension por lo cual solo Blaze y Marine volvieron,Sonic no asistio ya que no queria ver a una de sus mas cercana amigas partir a pesar que la maquina podian utilizarla para volver siempre que la veia irse sentia una puñalada en el corazon muy grande pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del microfono diciendo"acercandonos a ruinas misticas gracias por viajar por nosotros"asi Sonic corrio a la localizacion que le dio Shadow donde se encontrarian estaba ubicado en la espeza jungla que Sonic odiaba porque siempre se perdia por ese lugar pero no tuvo mas remedio despues llego al punto indicado y se sento a esperar a Shadow.

Como 10 minutos despues vio llegar a Shadow con una esmeralda caos verde en la mano"veo que llegaste bueno nuetras mision es investigar una fuente rara de energia que anda por debajo de nosotros tenemos que encontrarla y ver que es"dijo Shadow y vio que Rouge estaba llegando al parecer el jefe de la agencia la habia mandado para ser un refuerzo"hola Shadi hola azulote"exclamo Rouge acercandose a ellos"Rouge ya te dije que no me llames Shadi"dijo Shadow enojado"hola Rouge"exclamo Sonic"bueno basta de perder el tiempo y vamos"dijo Shadow.

Asi los chicos recorienron las cuevas el comunicador de Tails tenia linternas por lo cual podian ver con perfeccion Shadow veia en un rastreador el lugar donde enmanaba esa energia cuando llegaron vieron un az de luz blanco"pero y esto que demonios es"pregunto pronto la luz se incentifico cubriendo a Sonic luego a Shadow y al final a Rouge despues ese az de luz desaparecio junto con los chicos.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Atrapados

Aviso:La franquicia de Sonic no me pertenece le pertenece a sega.

Capitulo 2:Atrapados.

Sonic empezo a abrir los ojos estaba tirado en algo que sentia que era arena pero cuando miro hacia arriba se puso enojado ya que Shadow y Rouge estaban encima de el Shadow se desperto y vio que estaba encima de Sonic se bajo con Rouge en brazos ya que aun estaba desmayada"¿donde estamos?"pregunto Sonic mirando donde se encontraban pero algo le decia que ya habia estado aqui"¡SOOONIIIIIIIICCCC!"grito alguien desde lejos Sonic volteo y vio sorprendido que era Marine quien venia corriendo hacia ellos ahora comprendia estaban en el pueblo de marine"hola Sonic cuanto tiempo"dijo Marine"Marine me alegro de verte como has estado"exclamo Sonic dandole a Marine un abrazo"Sonic ya sabes donde estamos"pergunto Shadow"sip estamos en la dimension de Blaze vine a parar por accidente aqui con Tails por cierto Marine como le va a Blaze"pregunto Sonic"ella esta en su castillo esta celebrando el dia de la familia con sus padres por ahora no podras visitarla pero puedes venir a quedarte en mi casa"dijo Marine"gracias te lo agradezco"exclamo Sonic.

Llegaron a la casa de Marine que estaba cerca de la playa adentro dejaron a Rouge en una cama mientras Sonic y Shadow bebiendo un jugo tropical aunque Shadow lo acepto de mala gana Sonic le conto a Marine como llegaron aqui"mmm es muy raro un az de luz los trajo aqui no le veo sentido"dijo Marine"si es muy extraño me pregunto si tiene que ver con las esmeraldas sol"exclamo Sonic rascandose la cabeza despues de terminar de tomer el jugo acompañaron a Marine a la plaza tenian que comprar unas cosas para comer todos veian sorprendidos a Sonic pues todos lo recordaban como el heroe que junto a la princesa Blaze salvo el cetro de joyas de las manos de los eggman despues de comprar todo y varios chili dogs para Sonic regresaron y vieron que Rouge se despertaba Shadow fue raido a ver como estaba"te siente mejor"pregunto Shadow preocupado"no tranquilo Shadi estoy bien"dijo Rouge Sonic sabia que algo pasaba pues hace unos minutos en las ruinas misticas el no queria que lo llamara Shadi y ahora no dijo nada haci que simplemente lo ignoro estaba atardeciendo Sonic estaba en la playa sentado mirando el horizonte.

Castillo de Blaze 5:00 p.m.

Blaze justo se estaba despidiendo de sus padres y fue a ver quien era la que llamaba a la puerta era Marine que no paraba de saltar"¿que pasa Marine no me digas que otra vez rompiste tu barco?"pregunto Blaze"oye eso es ofensivo y por eso ya no te dire que Sonic esta aqui"exclamo Marine y al momento se do cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapo la boca"¿que Sonic esta aqui?"pregunto Blaze sorprendida"si hoy llegaron y antes que lo digas no vinieron por esa maquina toda rara de Tails vinieron de un az de luz todo raro segun lo que me contaron"dijo Marine"¿y donde esta Sonic ahora?"pregunto Blaze"no se salio a correr un rato el erizo emo esta en mi cas con la murcielago"exclamo Marine"bueno te acompaño a tu casa para ver si no es de una de las tuyas"dijo Blaze haci que se dirijieron a las casa de Marine a las 7:00 de la noche vieron llegar a Sonic"hola ya llegue"exclamo Sonic y se sorprendio al ver a Blaze"h-h-hola b-b-blaze"dijo Sonic muy nervioso y algo sonrojado"hola Sonic me alegro verte"exclamo Blaze dandole un abrazo suave a Sonic el solo se sonrojo mas pero logro acumular las fuerzas necesaria par adevolverle el abrazo cuando se separaron Blaze tambien estaba sonrojada"hay ya los dos dejen el drama y ya besense"dijo Marine de broma haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran mas"deja decir estupideces Marine"exclamo Blaze.

Despues de comer una excelente cena Blaze tuvo que volver a su castillo pero intento que Sonic y los demas fueran a quedarse alla o solo pedia que solo fuera Sonic pero Marine dijo que ella los encontro asi que ellos se quedaron donde marine Shadow quedo durmiendo en una colchoneta,Rouge se quedo en la cama,Marine se acosto en el sofa y Sonic se acosto en la amaca de afuera aroopandose con una manta vio las estrellas las cuales eran muy bonitas" _pero no tan bonitas como ella"_ penso Sonic y vio un conjunto de estrella que formaban la cara de su preciosa gata"bueno hora de dormir"dijo Sonic y se acomodo de tal forma que no le resultara incomodo y empezo a cerrar sus ojos hasta que se durmio.

Mientras en el castillo de Blaze ella estaba con su vestido para dormir"no puedo creer que este aqui ya lo extrañaba mucho"dijo Blaze y se acosto en su cama y se arropo antes de dormir se dijo unas palabras que siempre la tranquilizaban"te amo Sonic el erizo"exclamo Blaze cerrando en los ojos y soñando con su querido erizo azul.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 La invitacion

Aviso:La franquicia de Sonic no me pertenece le pertenece a sega.

Capitulo 3:La invitacion.

Dimension de sonic 8:30 P.M.

Silver justo se estaba despidiendo de Amy ya que ella queria que Sonic conociera a sus padres segun ella para afianzar su supuesta relacion pero el no quiso ir por lo cual invito a Silver el cual con mucho gusto fue"gracias por venir Silver eres muy dulce conmigo"dijo Amy"no hay problema yo hago todo por mis amigos bueno me tengo que ir no te quiero incomodar mas de lo necesario"exclamo Silver"ey por que no te quedas ademas me aburrire sola asi que tal si me haces compañia esta noche"pregunto Amy con ojos soñadores a Silver el cual accedio solo porque no resistia ver esos ojos sin que lo convenciera entonces entro la casa Amy fue a la cocina por unos aperitivos para Silver mientras este estaba viendo unos cuadros y vio uno cuando Amy era pequeña era igual solo que sus puas estaban mas erizadas y su ropa era camisa verde y falda naranja"espera porque tengo el presentimiento de haber visto a esta niña en alguna parte"se pregunto Silver a si mismo pues cuando el era un pequeño erizo recordo ver a una niña pequeña llorando eso fue antes del accidente donde sus padres lo arrojaron en un portal del tiempo y quedo en el futuro pero recordaba a esa niña y como la consolo.

FLASHBACK.

Silver estaba corriendo con su cometa para intentar hacerla volar en esa edad aun no controlaba sus poderes entonces escucha un lloriqueo que proviene de un arbol cercano frente al arbol estaba una niña erizo rosa con una camisa verde y falda naranja que lloraba con sus brazos sobre las rodillas y sus cara apoyada en los brazos"¿hey estas bien porque lloras?"pregunto Silver un poco preocupado"no es nada es que me he perdido y no encuentro el camino a mi casa"dijo la erizo con la cara humedecida"tranquila me conozco toda esta zona te puedo ayudar a volver a casa"exclamo silver con entusiasmo en eso la erizo formulo una sonrisa y abrazando a Silver"gracias muchas gracias a por cierto perdon me llamo Amy y tu"dijo la erizo"me llamo Silver mucho gusto Amy ahora demos nos prisa se hace de noche"exlamo Silver a lo que Amy con una sonrisa asintio y juntos corrienron por el sendero.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ahora Silver lo recordaba todo y se sintio muy feliz de haberse vuelto a encontar con esa chica en eso Amy habia llegado con unos bocadillos"hora de comer"dijo Amy dandole un pastelillo con leche a Silver"gracias Amy hum estan muy ricos cocinas muy bien"exclamo Silver saboreando su pastelillo"gracias siempre me esmero en cocinar perfectamente lastima que Sonic siempre no quiere venir con las excusa de estar corriendo"dijo Amy un poco enojada"bueno el se lo pierde porque eres la mejor cocinera que he conocido"exclamo Silver dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Amy"gracias Silver has sido muy bueno conmigo bueno come no querras levantarte a media noche pidiendo comida"bromeo Amy y asi siguieron comiendo hasta que llego la hora de acostarse"Silver si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama"dijo Amy"no no te preocupes dormire en el sofa no quiero molestarte mas de lo necesario ya hiciste mucho por mi"exclamo Silver en eso ve que Amy un poco sonrojada"no es que q-q-queria pe-pe-pedirte si te acuestas c-c-conmigo"pregunto Amy un poco roja en ese momento Silver se empezoa volver muy rojo que parecia tomate"pero t-t-tu n-necesitas p-p-privacidad no puedo hacer eso"dijo Silver muy nervioso"es que hoy vi una pelicula de terror y ahora tengo miedo de dormir sola porfa hazlo por mi"exlcamo Amy y otra vez uso los ojos soñadores"okey p-pero solo esta vez"dijo Silver nervioso Amy festejo y fue a ponerse su pijama.

Cuando subio Silver empezo a entar en panico y correr por todos lados"oh dios mio oh dios mio que voy a hacer voy a dormir con una chica que voy a hacer"exclamo Silver mientras ideaba un plan pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza por lo cual se rindio despues oyo una voz"¡Silver estoy lista puedes subir!"grito Amy desde arriba SIlver respiro una y otra vez y se encamino hacia la habitacion del segundo piso al entar vio a Amy sepillarse el cabello con un pijama rosa con detalles de fresa desgraciadamente Silver al estar aun nervioso olvido que el no tiene pijama y duerme desnudo"bueno Silver estoy lista ven"dijo Amy mientras iba a su cama y hacia una seña para que Silver viniera cuando llego se acordo lo del pijama"hem A-Amy n-no t-t-engo pijama"exclamo Silver en eso Amy saca un pijama azul"este pijama era para Sonic pero puedo regalartelo a ti"dijo Amy pasandole el pjama a Silver"gracias es el mejor regalo que recibi en mi vida"exclamo SIlver y fue a ponerselo despues vino y se acosto al lado de Amy Silver apago la luz"buenas noches Silver"dijo Amy cerrando los ojos"buenas niches Amy descansa"exclamo Silver haciendo lo mismo y se durmio pero Amy espero que se durmiera y antes de dormir abrazo a Silver no sabia por que lo hacia solo sentia que le agradaba estar cerca de el y se durmio con una gran sonrisa.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 Explicaciones

Capitulo 4:Explicaciones.

Casa de Marine 9:00 A.M.

Sonic y los demas le contaban a Blaze lo ocurrido ella se quedo pensando mucho en primer lugar era extraño que un haz de luz aparecirera asi de la nada y lo segundo como aparecio ya que para hacer una conexion de dimensiones se necesitan las esmeraldas.

"pero pueden volver por el portal de Tails solo hay que establecer comunicacion con el"dijo Blaze.

"esa es una gran idea"exclamo Sonic pero antes de que tan siquiera empezara a festejar.

"solo hay un problema y es que la maquina necesita las 7 esmeraldas caos y gracias a ese haz de luz vine con una de ellas asi que no hay forma de darle potencia a esa maquina"dijo Shadow cruzandose de brazos.

"no seas aguafiestas Shadow por suerte la maquina funciona con las esmeraldas sol pero lo malo es que cuando las use se iran a la dimension de Sonic"exclamo Blaze.

"pues asi podras venir con nosotros Cream te extraña mucho"dijo Sonic pero en su mente" _yo te extrañe mucho"_ penso Sonic.

"si puede que una visita no me haga daño okey ire por suerte mis hermanas podran cuidar el castillo y el reino mientars no estoy"dijo Blaze.

Todos victoriaron bueno todos menos Shadow que no le importaba nada al dia siguiente todos estaban en el castillo esperando.

"esa gata se tarda mucho"exclamo Shadow.

"hey no le digas asi a Blaze"se quejo Sonic.

"veo que alguien esta enamorado"dijo Rouge,Sonic la ignoro depues vieron a Blaze bajando con una mochila donde seguramente tenia sus ropas y tambien vieron a Marine no se les hacia extraño que tambien quisiera venir cuando llegaron Blaze utilizo las esmeraldas sol para abrir el portal y cruzaron.

Taller de Tails.

Todos cruzaron sanos y salvos y el portal se cerro Blaze guardo las esmeraldas y todos menos sonic miraron a todos lados sabian que Tails simpre estaba en su Taller.

"oye sonic y tails?"pregunta Blaze.

"oh Cream lo invito a su casa por el dia de la familia queria estar con su mama y un amigo y Tails es el mas cercano que tiene"dijo Sonic.

"bien llevare esta informacion a la agencia les informare de todo lo que suceda"exclamo Shadow y uso el controla caos y se fue junto con rouge.

Sonic y compañia decidieron esperar a Tails.

2 horas despues.

Tails venia muy contento lo habia pasado genial en la casa de Cream cuando entro en su taller se sorprendio al ver a su amigo Sonic junto a Blaze y Marine.

"¡BLAZE,MARINE QUE ALEGRIA VERLAS!"grito de emocion Tails.

"vaya no pense que nos extrañaras demasiado cerebrito"exclamo Marine y fue a abrazarlo Tails con gusto acepto despues Blaze hiso lo mismo Tails les invito a todos a tomar cafe mientras le contaban lo sucedido.

"mmm...esto es muy raro no les parece"dijo Tails y todos sin excepcion asintieron.

"bueno dejemos ese tema de lado como ha estado las cosas por aqui?"pregunto Blaze.

"nada nuevo Eggman tratando de dominar el mundo yo dandole una paliza lo usual"exclamo Sonic haciendo reir un poco a Blaze.

"por cierto donde vamos a dormir?"pregunto Marine liberando un bostezo.

"pueden dormir en mi casa tiene muchas habitaciones"dijo Sonic.

"seguro que no es molestia?no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad"opino Blaze.

"tranquila esta bien"exclamo Sonic.

"entonces los veo hasta mañana chicos"dijo Tails y se despidieron despues Sonic,Blaze y Marine llegaron a la casa del erizo y entraron.

"a hogar dulce hogar"exclamo Sonic mientras Blaze y Marine se instalaban en las habitaciones que Sonic les habia indicado mientras el erizo hacia la cena decidio hacer su mejor especialidad para sus amigas.

10 minutos despues.

"chicas ya esta la cena"dijo Sonic dejando los platos con los hot dogs en ellos era su mejor receta Blaze y Marine llegaron y se sentaron.

"guau huele bien gracias Sonic"exclamo Blaze,Marine hiso lo mismo y empezaron a comer sabia delicioso Sonic tambien preparo el suyo y tambien estaba comiendo.

Mientras en la base de G.U.N.

Shadow dejo los datos del haz de luz en el laboratorio para que lo investigaran y salio de ahi en eso ve a Rouge esperandolo.

"¿y como fue?"pregunto Rouge con curiosidad.

"ya le di los datos al investigador nos dara las respuestas mañana"exclamo Shadow.

"eso es genial bueno creo que te vere mañana buenas noches Shadi"dijo Rouge.

"buenas noches Rouge descansa"exclamo Shadow.

En la casa de sonic.

"eso estuvo delicioso gracias sonic"dijo Blaze con una sonrisa Sonic se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"igualmente fue lo mejor que he probado"exclamo Marine.

"oh vamos me van a hacer sonrojar"dijo Sonic cogio los platos y fue a lavarlos pero Blaze fue a ayudarlo despues de que termianron de lavar los platos.

"gracias Blaze fue muy amable"exclamo Sonic.

"no hay problema fue un placer"dijo Blaze con una sonrisa ambos salieron a reunirse con Marine y subir al segundo piso para decirles sus habitaciones.

"bueno Marine esta es la tuya espero y que te guste"exclamo Sonic Marine asintio y entro para organizar sus cosas Sonic y Blaze caminaron hasta llegar a la habitacion de Blaze.

"esta es la tuya"dijo Sonic,Blaze asintio y al entrar se quedo boquiabierta era muy parecida a su habitacion en el palacio casi identica.

"¿te gusto?"pregunto Sonic pero Blaze corrio hacia el y lo abrazo con una sonrisa y llorando de felicidad.

"me encanto pero por que lo hiciste?"pregunto Blaze con curiosidad.

"bueno como Tails habia creado esa maquina de portales entre dimensiones y sabia que tu no tenias casa empece junto con Tails a decorar esta habitacion para que te sintieras como en casa mientras estas aqui"dijo Sonic tambien sonriendo.

"es lo mas dulce que alguien ha hecho por mi gracias Sonic eres el mejor"exclamo Blaze y volvio a abrazarlo pero esta ves empezo a ronrronear a lo que Sonic le gusto ya que se sentia genial mantener a su gran amor feliz despues de vario minutos Blaze solto a Sonic ambos sonrojados.

"buenas noches Sonic que descanses"dijo finalmente Blaze.

"buenas noches Blaze descansa tu tambien"exclamo Sonic acto seguido Blaze entro en su habitacion y empezo a organizar todo para dormir Sonic fue a su habitacion entro cerro la puerta se quito los guantes y los zapatos se puso su piyama de color azul y se acosto no sin antes decir.

"que descanses mi princesa morada"dijo Sonic y se durmio.

Continuara...

 **Antes de acabar quiero decir que si quieren otra pareja o dar ideas son muy bienvenidas eso es todo hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5 Un poco de ayuda

Capitulo 5:Un poco de Ayuda.

Taller de Tails 9:00 P.M.

Tails estaba reparando un poco su preciado tornado ya que tenia que ponerlo listo para mañana ya que tenia un plan para poder descubrir que pasaba con los portales en eso alguien toca la puerta Tails deja de arreglar el tornado y abre y ve que es Cream en eso la ve algo triste.

"hola Cream...¿pasa algo?"pregunto Tails preocupado mientras se sentaban en el sofa.

"es que tuve una discusion con mi padre y me quiso dañar pero mi madre dijo que corriera asi que vine corriendo aqui pero el vendra por mi ya que conoce toda la ciudad como al palma de su mano"sollozo Cream,Tails no sabia que decir por un lado estaba triste por su amiga y por el otro sentia ira con su padre en eso se escucho que forzaban la puerta Cream penso que era su padre pero se equivoco era el .

"¡EGGMAN!"gritaron Tails y Cream a la vez.

"juajuajua veo que interrumpi a los tortolitos pero se acabo entregame las esmeraldas del caos o tu amiga lo pagara muy caro"exigio se puso delante de Cream y extendio el brazo de forma que la estaba protegiendo.

"ni lo creas Eggman"exclamo Tails.

"oh que pena bueno espero que sepas esquivar esto"dijo Eggman y saco una pistola de rayos la cual apunto hacia Cream Tails no iba a permitir eso Eggman disparo el disparo iba hacia Cream asi que Tails la empujo al suelo y recibio el disparo sintio un gran dolor y se desplomo hacia el suelo.

"¡TAILS!"grito Cream corriendo hacial el.

"juajua jua no te preocupes niñita pronto estaras con el"dijo Eggman y apunto hacia Cream ella cerro los ojos y abrazo a Tails pero algo amarillo dio de lleno en la nave de Eggman haciendo que este saliera volando cuando Cream abrio los ojos vio a Shadow junto con Rouge.

"suerte que rastreamos su señal"exclamo Shadow acercandose a Tails y Cream.

"¿que quiere señor Shadow?"pregunto Cream.

"el zorro necesita un medico la herida es grave Rouge informara a los demas pero debemos llevarlo a un hospital"dijo Shadow entonces Cream asintio y dejo que Shadow levantara a Tails y mientras Rouge iba a ir a avisar a los demas ellos aparecieron en el hospital.

"¡UNA CAMILLA RAPIDO TENEMOS UN HERIDO!"grito Shadow los doctores trajieron la camilla y pusieron a Tails mientras intentaban parar la hemorragia del zorro Cream queria ir pero Shadow le puso la mano en el hombro deteniendola.

"tendras que esperar se que es dificil pero el estara bien"exclamo Shadow,Cream y el se fueron a sentar pero ella no quitaba la vista de la puerta donde habia entrado Tails despues de unas horas que para Cream fueron eternas los doctores salieron.

"amigos o parientes de Miles "Tails" Power"dijo el doctor Cream levanto la mano.

"¿como esta doctor?"pregunto Cream preocupada.

"por ahora esta bien hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia pero su estado de salud es muy delicado tendra que esperar un rato para que despierte pero si quieren pueden visitarlo"exclamo el doctor retirandose.

"bueno me toca ir a seguir la pista de Eggman no veremos despues"dijo Shadow y sacnado la esmeralda hiso el control caos y desaparecio Cream comenzo a Cminar por los pasillos en busca de la habitacion de Tails cuando la encontro y abrio la puerta quedo petrificada veia a Tails con la maquina de aire con varais agujas en sus brazos suministrando suero y vendas alrrededor de su torso donde recibio el disparo Cream se acerco a la cama y se sento en la silla de al lado.

"Tails por favor no ta vallas eres muy importante para mi no soportaria perderte"dijo Cream derramando algunas lagrimas sabiendo que Tails no escucharia esas palabras pero solo queria que el estuviese despierto bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos para llorar pero oyo un ruido abrio los ojos rapidamente y vio como Tails se empezaba a mover en eso empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente.

"ah...Cream"dijo Tails debilmente Cream esbozo una sonrisa y sin perder ningun segundo abrazo al zorro.

"Tails menos mal que estas despierto crei que no volveria a verte"exclamo Cream llorando pero esta vez de felicidad.

"calma calma Cream yo tambien estoy feliz de verte perdon por haberte preocupado"dijo Tails rascandose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"no hay problema pero mientras estes aqui estaras bajo mi cuidado no dejare que te pase algo malo"exclamo Cream.

"vaya gracias Cream solo espero no causarte molestias"dijo Tails.

"no es ninguna molestia ahora descansa necesitas un buen reposo"exclamo Cream y paso seguido lo beso en la mejilla y se retiro sonrojada ya que alrededor del tiempo que pasaba con el le habia empezado a gustar mientras Tails tambien quedo sonrojado habia desarrollado sentimientos hacia Cream desde hacia tiempo solo que aun no reunia suficiente valor para declararcele asi que se acosto y se volvio a dormir.

Al dia siguiente.

Rouge habia avisado a Sonic y los demas sobre el incidente de Tails asi que rapido junto a Blaze y Marine fueron al hospital cuando llegaron vieron a Cream en la cafeteria.

"hey Cream"dijo Sonic en eso capto la atencion de Cream que ademas se sorprendio de ver a Blaze en eso va donde estan ellos muy feliz.

"señor sonic,señorita Blaze,Marine que bueno verlos y las extrale senorita Blaze y Marine"dijo cream sentandose con ellos.

"tambien nos da gusto verte Cream oye has sabido como esta Tails?"pregunto Sonic.

"si esta bien pero su estado de salud esta algo delicado el doctor dijo que debe descansar hasta que la herida sane por suerte acabo de despertar hace rato si quieren vamos a verlo."exclamo Cream todos asintieron y siguieron a Cream hasta la habitacion del zorro al entrar Tails se sorprendio.

"sonic"dijo Tails,Sonic enseguida fue a abrazar a su hermano del alma cuando se separaron Tails les conto todo lo que habia pasado.

"guau eso debio ser duro ya vera Eggman si lo atrapo"dijo Sonic apretando su puño en eso esntra el doctor.

"lo siento señores la hora de las visitas se acabo les pido el favor de retirarse el paciente nesecita descansar"exclamo el doctor.

"bueno nos vemos despues amigo que te mejores"dijo Sonic todos los demas se despidieron de Tails y abandonaron el cuarto y Tails se acosto y se durmio tanquilamente.

Continuara...


End file.
